


Heather

by jenmishbelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, College AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, destiel au, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishbelli/pseuds/jenmishbelli
Summary: A short Destiel college au inspired by the song Heather by Conan Gray.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Kudos: 9





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theloveisdying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theloveisdying/gifts).



> This is the first fic I’m posting on here so please be nice!

Dean Winchester.

Two words. Four syllables. Fourteen letters. All of which drove Castiel completely crazy. 

Dean was his roommate at college, and funnily enough, they were both studying criminology and had quite a few classes together. But Dean had always felt like more than a roommate to Cas. It wasn’t just the rugged good-looks and apple green eyes that made his heart flutter. Cas knew there was a side to Dean that others rarely saw. He was selfless, and brave, and loving, and that is why Castiel loved him. But there was one person standing in his way.

Heather.

She wasn’t the only girl Dean surrounded himself with, but she was definitely his favourite. And the worst thing was that Cas didn’t hate her.

...

Castiel rests his head on his hand as he waits at the Gas n Sip counter. It’s been another slow day, but he needs the money to pay off student loans.

That’s when he hears it. The roar of an engine, slowly increasing in volume as the vehicle approaches. The famous Impala. Dean’s car.

Cas watches as he pulls up and gets out to fill the car with gas. Meanwhile, the figure in the passenger seat heads in his direction. Heather.

She pushes open the door and breezes inside leaving a soft, sweet scent in her wake. That’s when he notices Dean’s leather jacket draped across her delicate shoulders.

Castiel feels completely hollow, heart cracking in two. Of course Dean would let her borrow his jacket, it’s practically snowing outside and he’s a complete gentlemen. But it doesn’t dull the ache in his chest. He wishes he could be the one to wear Dean’s leather jacket and cozy flannels. He wishes he could be the one to go for drives in the Impala with Dean jamming to classic rock. He wishes he could kiss Dean as if time had no meaning.

Soon, Dean is joining Heather in the store. He places a kiss on her forehead as they hover in the back corner near the pie stand. After grabbing more pie then most, the pair walk towards him.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean smiles.

Cas keeps his face neutral, “Hello, Dean.”

“Hi, Cas!” Heather chirps from beside him sounding so genuine.

Castiel wants to hate her, he really does. With her perfect raven hair and eyes of sapphire blue. Her warm smile and kind heart. She’s perfect and Dean knows it. Unlike Cas and his dorky trenchcoat, choppy, dark hair, and strange blue eyes. He wants to hate her, but he can’t. He just wishes she’d never existed.

...

Classes have been canceled for the day as a snow storm sweeps across the state. Cas watches Dean out of the corner of his eye, barely paying attention to the book in his lap. Dean has his head phones in and his eyes closed, but Cas can see the tenseness in his shoulders and his clenched jaw, something’s wrong.

“Dean?” He calls, “Are you okay?”

Deans eyes flicker open and he removes his headphones, “What’s up, Cas? I couldn’t hear you.”

Cas doesn’t break eye contact, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He dismisses, moving to ignore Cas again.

“Dean.” He repeats.

“Fine, man. I’m just worried about my brother. I hate leaving him alone with our dad for so long.” He gazes out the window, “I’d be there if it wasn’t for this goddamn snowstorm.”

Castiel tilts his head slightly, “I thought you spent most of your time with Heather.”

Dean chuckles dryly, “No, I spend a lot of time at home with my brother or at my dad’s mechanic shop.”

Castiel doesn’t reply, hoping Dean will continue. He rarely opens up to Cas, or anyone, and Castiel can see it through the way he carries the world on his shoulders.

“If Dad had it his way, I’d be at that shop everyday instead of being here. Sammy too. But I’m going to get us out of there, save up enough money so that both of us can go to school and get out of that hell hole.”

“If you don’t like it, why do you spend so much time there?” Cas questions.

Dean rakes a hand through his dirty blond hair, “If I show you something... you can’t tell anyone, and I mean anyone, Cas.”

There’s an urgency in Dean’s expression and Cas doesn’t hesitate, “Whatever it is, it’s safe with me. I promise.”

Dean takes a moment to breath before he stands. He removes his flannel slowly, before gently grabbing the corner of his shirt and pulling it up.

Castiel has to stop the gasp from escaping his lips. Dean’s ribs are littered with bruises and scars. A terrifying artwork of purple, blue and green. They’re in all different stages of healing, some bruises only days old while other pale scars appear stark white against Dean’s skin.

“Dean.” Cas breathes.

Dean drops his shirt, “You don’t tell anyone.”

“Does anyone else know?” Castiel asks, meeting broken green eyes.

Dean shakes his head, “I’ve been very careful about keeping it hidden from the football team and my hookups.”

“Dean.” Cas says again, because he can’t form the words to comfort him.

The other boy sits back on his bed, “Now you know.”

“What about Sam?”

Dean practically growls, “That bastard better not touch him. Especially not today.”

“If you need anything, Dean, if Sam needs anything, please let me know. I’m there for both of you.” Castiel sincerely tells him.

“I know, Cas, you always are.”

...

Castiel in the library studying when he smells a familiar sweet scent.

“Hi, Castiel!” Heather smiles as she takes a seat across from him without even asking.

Today she wears Dean’s flannel and varsity jacket. Both looking ridiculously big on her tiny frame.

“Heather.” Castiel regards, keeping himself from scowling.

“Have you seen Dean recently? He hasn’t answered any of my texts.” She pouts.

He closes his textbook, “He said something about checking in with Lisa, you know what he’s like.”

“Oh.” She seems a little saddened by the news, and Cas can’t help but feel slightly sorry for her, “Well, let me know if you hear anything.”

“I will.”

She bounces back to her feet and walks away.

...

It’s been two days since Cas last saw Dean, and panic is gripping him tight. Especially now he knows about the beatings his father gives him.

At 2am Cas hears a knock on his door. He pounces out of bed and throws open the door without a second thought. He’s horrified by the site that meets him.

“Cas.”


End file.
